Wild Accusations (Around AKO Otherwise Known As Pops)
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: When Alice Cooper is on a war path then there is no safe place to go and hide out. She will find you. Especially when you are her youngest daughter; Betty. It seems that Alice enjoys causing the entire town of Riverdale know how disappointed she is with Betty. But Hal has had enough and he finally steps in to be the father that he should have been long ago.


**Forum:** ** _Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge_**

 **Challenge:** ** _Bingo_**

 **Number of slots: 15**

 **The chosen slot: 31**

 **The chosen prompt: [Dialogue] "You're very loyal, very quickly".**

 **Chosen characters: Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller, Alice Cooper, Hal Cooper, and Hermione Lodge.**

Alice barged through the doors of Pops. She turned towards the dining area knowing exactly where her youngest daughter loved to sit. There she was in her typical booth. Her back was turned against the front of the restaurant. Her blood boiled when she saw exactly whom was sitting next to her daughter. Blocking her daughter in the booth.

"Incoming." Kevin breathed under his breath as he caught sight of Betty's hot headed over bearing mother charging past the tables.

Veronica tightened up as she felt Alice Cooper's death glare at the back of her head. She refused to respond too soon. Her hand which had been resting between her and Betty's waist blindly found Betty's tight fist. Her hand covering the harden knuckles. Lightly stroking letting Betty know she's there for her.

Betty prepared for her mother. She took a sip of her vanilla milkshake before putting it on the table in front of her. Her hand remaining wrapped around it. Letting the coolness to cool off her hot skin. She all ready had one fist all ready clenched underneath the table; nails ready to rip into her sensitive skin. Veronica's warm hand covering it. Ready to try to relax her enough so she wouldn't draw any blood. Her breath tighten in her chest as she tried to will herself not to give into her anger just because her mother was in the same place as she was. She didn't always have to give into the anger.

"Get away from my daughter you vile ..." Alice growled low in her voice as she glared hatefully into Veronica's calm brown eyes.

"Mom!" Betty looked up into her mother's eyes with anger in her own. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can not do Elizabeth. I'm your mother. You are my child. Not the other way around." Alice's arms crossed across her chest. "Time for you to go home Elizabeth. Now."

"No." Betty sighed.

"You don't get to disobey me young lady." Alice spoke with steel coating her voice. "You are still a minor. Still a child. You are still unfit to take care of yourself." Her arms uncrossed as she placed the palms of her hands flat on the table. "You don't get to run your own life yet Elizabeth." She leaned forward so her youngest daughter could look more closely into her eyes. "Now say good bye to your friends." She snared the last. "Then you get home and you will be grounded for three months. You can only go to school; church. Then the rest of the time you are going to remain in side the house. No friends. No cell. No internet."

Veronica's anger rose as she felt the sheer granite that was Betty's fist underneath her hand.

"Enough Alice." Hal cold voice spoke from behind his wife. "Leave Betty alone."

Alice's head turned and she looked at her husband. "Elizabeth is grounded Hal. I stated the rules."

"No." Hal shook his head. He placed a firm hand on his wife's right shoulder. "Alice get away from the table now." He spoke in a low stern voice. "If you don't then I won't stop anyone from calling Tom and writing out a report of your actions here."

Alice's head turned to look steady into Kevin's eyes. "You would enjoy that wouldn't you boy?" She growled.

"Actually I wouldn't Mrs. Cooper." Kevin said in a level tone. "But I wouldn't stop my father from writing the report."

"Mom." Betty sighed.

Alice turned back to look into her daughter's stonily glaze. "Obey me now Elizabeth Cooper. Go home. Now." She ordered in a cold voice.

"Actually Betty won't be going home tonight. Or for a few weeks." Hal spoke in a firm voice.

Betty's eyes lifted up to stare wide eyed at her father. _He's sending me away. Like he did with Polly._

Alice stood straight as she turned to her husband. "No Hal." She hissed low. "We can still protect her. We don't have to send her to ..."

Hal held up his hand. "I spoke with Hermione and she agreed that Betty can stay at the Pembrook for a few weeks."

Veronica eyes found her mother's whom was making her way from one of her back tables.

"What?! No!" Alice hissed out. "I forbid it."

"Too bad. I all ready took a few of Betty's things over to the Pembrook." He looked over his wife's shoulder at his youngest. "Don't worry baby girl I didn't snoop through your things. I just packed what you needed for school; and your favorite things."

"Thanks daddy." Betty breathed out. She felt Veronica's fingers trace her clenched ones. She still couldn't will her fingers to loosen an inch. Not with her mother still in front of her. Still in anger. Still hurt. Still frighten. She just couldn't relax.

"How dare you try to steal my child from me you vile bitch." Alice spat in Hermione's face as the other woman stopped at the table.

Hermione calmly wiped the spit from her cheek. "This isn't the the time or place for this Alice." She spoke in a steady voice. "I refuse to trade vile insults with you with our children in front of us." Steel entered her eyes as she stared Alice coldly in the eyes. "This not darken Pop's with our anger and hatred. I for one don't feel like trying to explain this to Tom Keller as he has to write up a report of an all out brawl in Pops."

"Thank you Hermione." Hal spoke in relief.

"You're very loyal, and very quickly at that." Alice snared into her husband's eyes. Her right hand rose to tap her jaw line. "How long have you two been lovers? Since the first moment Hermione first stepped back into town? Or perhaps you two had been lovers from the very beginning. You have been out of town quite a lot over the years Hal ... I'm sure you and this bitch has been hooking up every single time."

"Shut up Alice." Hal roughly spoke.

Tears welled up in Betty's eyes at the thought of her father cheating on her mother. Her eyes lowered to the table.

Raw hot anger coiled around Veronica's stomach at the lie that Alice was hatefully spewing. Not against her mother. She long knew that both of her parents had been unfaithful to one another throughout their marriage. But the anger was against Alice for hurting Betty with a vile lie.

"You know I have been faithful to you Alice. You know that I love only you. You know I would never ..." Hal broke off. He stepped around his wife. "Baby girl ..." He looked at his youngest daughter's bowed hand.

"I know daddy." Betty husked out in the tense silence. "I just can't right now." A tear fell onto the table.

"Okay." Hal whispered. With one final look at his youngest daughter he swung around to face his wife. "Let's go Alice." He took his wife's arm firmly in his hand, and marched her towards the exist.

The moment that older Coopers left the table; Veronica quickly wrapped her free arm around Betty's waist and pulled her against her. Her hand was still covering Betty's tightly clenched fist. She silently rested her head against Betty's head which was tucked underneath her neck.

Hermione looked around her and eyed as the diners went back to their food; and conversions. She hoped none would be gossiping too much over this public display of Alice's. But she knew her home town very well.


End file.
